gamers_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe Joe was the first known antagonist to the Gamers Group. First appearing back in S1E2, Titled appropriately as 'Joe'. His motives are known, to be one of the gamers group members. Later, he got his wish and became one of the members. In the first episode you could see on one of the cases 'JOE' But it is scratched off. Same thing with Jessica and Jordan. Joe was possesed by Phantom Joe usually, And the deal came back to haunt him in season 3.His power was Donkey Kong/Sports Games(one of the members with dual powers) and his color is red. In season 3, He died in the finaly. Season One Joe first appeared in S1E2, Was a villian again in S1E3, And got his own episode in S1E4. This is the episode where he first makes the deal with Phantom Joe. The phantoms are an unknown identity at this part of the series, So no one really gets it and it is explained in Season Two.In E6, He became an official member after passing some trials and proving he can handle it. Season Two Joe doesnt do much at the beginning of the season, Or at all in this season.Mostly, It was him messing things up, Teaming up Jimmy, And in the same episode where we meet Jessica for the first time, Phantom Joe comes back and Liam discovers the portal, To where he researches it until S3E1. Que Segway. Season Three This season mostly revolved around Joe. The plot started in S3E5 Where Phantom Joe teamed up with the other villains to steal the battery and use the juice. Joe used the juice to give to the phantoms, Where they used it to upgrade their abilities. Later the gamers group gets all the battery juice left, But also reveals Phantom Joe tricked the other villians, And got the phantoms to make an optical illusion to make fake juice, Only a portion he gave to them, which They got back and were able to use their powers in only times where it would be good, Because if not it would cause more earthquakes to happen and eventually destroy earth. Liam studies them with Phantom Addie in S3E10. They finally all go to the phantom verse in S3E14 To get their powers back and save Sean after Joe tried to kill him. Kokayi and Nate interrogated him to make him admit. Once he finally did, He was cuffed up and would be punished and kicked out once Sean made the final decision. Once they found him he would be kicked out after they beat the phantoms. They thought they would, And everyone fights their paralel. Phantom Sean enters the fight next and Uses all the REAL Battery juice, Leveling him up. Jordan transports them to the Dream dimension, Where they recover, Send a message to Adam, And go back ready to fight. They go back and everyone puts up a good fight while the earth is being destroyed. Phantom Joe finally gets to murder Joe as it was his plan all along, His 'Reward' For getting them what they want. Phantom Joe posseses him and goes to help Phantom Sean, Where he kills him once he finds out theres more battery juice inside of Phantom Joe. He turns into dust in a very 'I dont feel so good' Moment. Sean steps in finally and so do the rest and beat him up, The powers fade and the gamers group regains their powers.